Raging Fire
by Neo Kyuubi
Summary: Minato has trained Naruto for six years outside of Konoha, and now the two have returned! But, how will Naruto's new strength and power effect him and his friendships? And does Danzo have an eye on him as well?


_Sorry for not writing a new chapter for One Day to Kill, it wouldn't come to me and I already had finished this chapter. So, a little backstory! Minato has three Kage Bunshins (with a special seal to make them last for as long as they are needed by sending Minato's chakra constantly to each of them. This allows them to take many many hits from an opponent) in the village and he has left with Naruto under the cover of the night for six years. And now, Naruto's training is complete to an extent and the boys are coming back to Konoha!_

_I do not like this title, so if you guys have any title suggestions please tell me in a review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or else? Yeah this would be happening in the actual manga...**

* * *

Two figures entered the borders of Hi no Kuni, both with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. They traveled by the shadows and treetops, searching for a way to their target. The leaves of the trees swayed in the wind, along with the smaller, thinner, and more flexible branches that the two males could not step on. And one of those branches had the nerve to hit the smaller of the figures in the head.

The young blonde closed his eyes and in one swift motion, sliced the branch quickly and silently with his hand. The poor stick never stood a chance and fell to the ground, snapping into tiny fragments from the fall. The blonde quickly regained his pace and followed the taller man.

But the younger blonde was stopped quickly by the hand of the taller man who was discreetly pointing to the ground below them. A man whom was wearing regular shinobi clothes and a scarred headband on the back of his jacket was advancing towards the blondes' destination. The younger blonde knew it was an invader, and a inexperienced one at that.

Said male pulled out a scroll and preformed a hand sign, unsealing a ninjato with an inaudible 'poof'. Weapon and man disappeared with another flash of orange, leaving the older male to watch from the trees above. He would now see how his protege fared in battle.

The intruder was suddenly stopped in his tracks as a flash of orange blinded him for a moment, but upon unshielding his eyes, he saw what looked to be a kid. An armed kid at that. The intruder opened his mouth to shout profanity at the young blonde, but never got the chance to as orange filled the battle field. The blonde slashed with his ninjato, severing his head and arms from the body. The orange speed demon stopped and stabbed the ninjato through the heart of the dead body to add insult to the ninja.

As he was cleaning his ninjato, the older blonde made his way down to the ground where the intruder lay beaten and in a bloody pulp. A smile formed across his face, the child's training had payed off. He grimaced slightly as the young blonde tore the intruder's adams' apple out of his throat.

"Ready to go home, Naruto?" the older male asked,

Naruto looked at the piece of flesh in his hand and with no emotions at all, crushed it into a pulp. He looked at the man as he dropped the carnage and smiled,

"Of course, father,"

* * *

As the two approached the gate, the older male pulled on an Anbu mask and pulled up the hood on the dark grey overcoat he was wearing, he muttered to Naruto about his own mask and Naruto nodded, putting on a cheeky grin.

"Don't worry father, I have this all taken care of!"

"Good," the older blonde said in a distorted voice, it was for Naruto's protection as his identity hadn't been revealed to the villagers yet, even if he did return six years ago.

At the gate was a lazy Jonin whom had retired from his Anbu duties seven months ago, and now while on the waiting list for a team, he had to take up gate duty. No one had come or gone all day, and it was nearly noon. It was going to be a slow day, but, as long as he had his Icha Icha he would be fine.

But as Kakashi reached for his prized possession he heard almost silent footsteps approach the gate, if it wasn't for his Anbu training, he would of never of heard them. Upon peering out of the booth, he saw a much taller and muscular Naruto Uzumaki with his Anbu accompanist for the first time in a week. That Anbu must have trained him hard enough for those results in that little of time. The young Uzumaki was also wearing black training pants and a dark blue muscle shirt, much different than what he's been seeing him run around in.

But unknown to Kakashi, the Naruto he had seen running around was only a henged Kage Bunshin along with the Anbu who had taken him out of the village a week ago. No, this Naruto he was seeing, was the true Naruto, back from not a week, but six years of training.

"Reporting back from a training mission with one Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake-san," the masked man spoke to his former student, although the latter didn't know better.

"Welcome back Anbu-san, Naruto," Kakashi said with an eye smile, but when his eye opened he swore he saw a flash of yellow underneath the hood of the Anbu, but Kakashi shrugged it off, for all he knew it could have been a Yamanaka training the boy.

"Arashi!" Naruto spoke, calling his father by his code name for the mission, "Can we go to Ichiraku Ramen? Pleeasseee?"

The man known as 'Arashi' gave a quick shake of the head, "Although Ichiraku is a good choice Naruto-san, we should go to a nicer establishment, to honor a job well done,"

"How dare you! You called Ichiraku a non-nice establishment!" Naruto fired back in a immature tone, 'Arashi' could barely keep from breaking out into laughter at his son's marvelous performance.

"We'll argue on the way there Naruto-san, but for now, bid Hatake-san goodbye,"

Naruto sighed and looked to Kakashi, giving him a cheeky smile and shouting out his goodbyes, leaving with a sharp nod from 'Arashi' to Kakashi. Kakashi eye smiled and went back to reading his Icha Icha, but something struck him about the Anbu, it was like he knew him from his past. Well, maybe he did and trained with him during his Anbu years. But Kakashi's thoughts were caught short when he giggled like a fan girl at the scene he had just read.

"Oh Kaoru, you naughty little boy! Hikaru will make you his uke tonight!"

* * *

As the two males walked away from the gate and it's guard, 'Arashi' let out a much deserved laugh,

"Oh Naruto, that was amazing! I couldn't of held myself back much longer out there!"

"I'm going to be the best ninja there ever was, dattebayo!" he began in his obnoxious mask he was forced to put on, but soon he slipped into his calm and collected self that he had been morphed into these past six years, "Besides, becoming a ninja means that the masks you wear must be believable, or everyone will know the true you from just a glance,"

'Arashi' smiled and patted the boy's head while leading him to a sit down diner, of course he would order his food to go, but Naruto deserved the best quality that his father could give him, after all, he did just stop a foreign invader.

As the two were taken to their seats and given their complementary glass of water, the waitress came to take the orders of the two, a discrete glare was given to Naruto that didn't go unnoticed by 'Arashi'.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked kindly to the Anbu masked man,

"Yes I'll have the number twelve, but to go though, it's for later,"

The woman nodded and began to walk away from the table, 'Arashi' cleared his throat and the woman turned around again,

"Yes, is there something the matter sir?"

"Yes, you didn't take my s- friend's order here," 'Arashi' said pointing to Naruto,

The lady let out a shrill laugh and let out a minuscule amount of killer intent at Naruto, one that simply went ignored by the blonde,

"I'm sorry, but we don't serve," she spat at the Uzumaki, "his kind, here,"

"His 'kind' you say? And what 'kind' would that be," 'Arashi' asked, his anger rising,

"With all respect to you sir, do you live under a rock? You must know about that boy! He is a-,"

The woman was about to the word demon and finish her sentence but was stopped when the masked man in front of her stood up and ripped off both his cloak and mask, sending out twenty times the killer intent the lady did a moment ago.

"He is a Namikaze! The hero of the Hidden Leaf, and, he is my son!"

Tears flew down the waitress' cheeks as she saw a man she previously thought was dead. She fell to the ground and bowed her head slightly, but enough so she could still see the man above her eyeing her down,

"Yondaime-sama! F-Forgive me,"

* * *

Naruto chuckled as Minato revealed himself and blew his cover, but not only that, but had the whole restaurant staring and bowing as well. But there was one male in the back, a shinobi with seemingly a history of battles who did not bow but only stood and yelled.

"How do we know that this isn't a henge!"

Naruto stood up and yelled back,

"Because if it was I wouldn't be able to do this!"

The Uzumaki proceeded to draw the ninjato that he had not resealed into the scroll and cut into his father's arm, drawing only a tiny amount of blood. Once the ninjato was resheathed, the ninja's eyes widened as the man who had just bleed was not there anymore, but behind him with a kunai to the throat.

"I-I'm sorry, Y-Yondaime-sama," the man spurted out, fearing for his life.

But as he said that, the kunai that was holding him hostage dropped to the floor and the man was no longer behind him but walking out the door with Naruto in tow.

* * *

As they stepped out of the restaurant, Naruto's eyes closed and he turned to his father,

"Good job dad, blowing our cover!"

"Be quiet Naruto, I couldn't of let them get away with not letting you eat because of fuzzy,"

Naruto chuckled and yelled at his stomach, "You hear that fuzzy? Dad cares about you!"

From the depths of Naruto's mindscape, a very large demon fox with nine flowing tails growled and yelled back, "Tell your father I don't care, kit,"

Naruto sighed and looked to Minato who was about to shunshin to the Hokage's office as planned, "He said he doesn't care,"

But Minato gave him a look and proceeded to shunshin in a flash of yellow to which his son replicated but in a flash of orange. A raven headed Uchiha stood as he rounded the corner at the sight,

"N-Naruto?"

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had been filing away countless mission reports when his eyes landed on one of the lone pictures placed on his desk. There was him and a six year old Naruto Uzumaki, both wearing Anbu masks and wielding paper shuriken. He chuckled at his youth that used to be, and wondered what had become of the energetic ball of orange.

As if on cue, a flash of yellow and orange entered the seemingly sealed off room, blinding the Hokage briefly. But when his vision cleared, he smiled at seeing his successor and the boy, who had much matured over the six years. Not only that but had grown taller than the Kage Bunshin he had running over the village.

"Reporting back, Hokage-sama," Minato stated as he thrust his hands into his pocket.

Hiruzen eyed Minato and the calm Naruto behind him, curious as to why Minato wasn't in his Anbu uniform,

"He blew his cover Hokage-sama," Naruto stated, seeming to have read the Hokage's mind, "so possibly around half the village already knows he's alive by now,"

Naruto smiled, the council will be pleased to hear just whose son his attacker tried to kill!

* * *

Naruto looked at the carcass placed in front of him, a dead rabbit that seemed not much older than adolescent years. He poked the dead ball of fur and looked to his father, the six year old had no idea what to do with it.

"If you want to be a shinobi Naruto, you must learn to kill," Minato said, already slicing into his breakfast to pick out prime meat for the fire.

"But Daddy, I already did kill," Naruto said, a hint of regret and pain in his voice,

"Willingly Naruto," Minato motioned to the kunai he placed alongside the rabbit, "Using a dead carcass is the perfect place to start,"

The young Uzumaki looked down at the kunai and picked it up, the metal chilling his small hand. He then turned to the rabbit whose breathing ceased only minutes ago and positioned the kunai right underneath it's belly. Hesitating a moment and closing his eyes, he slowly sliced into the animal.

When the young blonde opened his eyes, he nearly vomited at the sight; blood and intestines were making their way out of the rabbit's belly and creeping ever slowly towards Naruto. Minato saw the discomfort in his son's eyes and took the rabbit from him, replacing it with his own cleaned and deskinned rabbit.

"I'll clean yours out for you, but here, try to cut some pieces from my rabbit for breakfast,"

"T-Thanks dad,"

For Naruto, this was much easier than slicing up a carcass, even though it was still an animal. He pictured Teuchi making his pork ramen and slicing tiny pieces of meat from a freshly killed pig. It set his mind at ease. The blonde ended up taking all the meat off of the animal, leaving a skeleton in it's place.

As he went to toss the skeleton into the underbrush, Minato grasped his shoulder and shook his head,

"Animals aren't only killed for their meat Naruto, you must use every bit of their body," He paused for a moment then continued, "The fur can be used for warmth on cold winter nights, and their teeth can be sharpened for knives. The bones can be used for miscellaneous things, but you don't need to worry just yet,"

Naruto looked down at the pile of bones in his hands and nodded, setting them down next to the pelts of the rabbits to which his father promptly sealed into a storage scroll. As the two blondes sat down to eat the now cooked rabbit meat, Naruto looked to his father for guidance.

"Daddy,"

"Yes Naruto?"

"What are you going to teach me first?"

Minato chuckled and ruffled his son's mess of hair, "I'm going to teach you about someone, someone who I like to call, 'fuzzy'.

* * *

After being debriefed on what had happened the past six years, Naruto was shocked as to how his father's bunshin created his attitude to be. Loud and obnoxious and covered in orange? Well, granted he still wore orange as it was his favorite color; but he was not loud and obnoxious!

"We have also received word from your father's henged bunshin that Mizuki will be giving you a second try at the academy exam which requires you to steal the very scroll that is behind me," Hiruzen continued, "This scroll has high level Kinjutsu sealed into it and should not be given to him at any costs,"

Naruto's eyebrow arched, "So does that mean you're going to give me the scroll, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes Naruto, we must find out his true intentions. Now, has your father taught you the Kage Bunshin?"

Minato stepped in this time,

"No Hokage-sama, I have neglected to teach him that as we were focusing more on other things,"

Hiruzen closed his aging eyes and turned to the scroll, picking it up and placing it in Naruto's hands,

"Inside this scroll is the Kage Bunshin, it will be better for you to learn that than a regular or nature manipulated bunshin due to your high chakra level. I trust you Naruto to only learn that technique, but if you have time before Mizuki arrives, then I grant you permission to learn only one more technique,"  
Naruto nodded and tossed the scroll onto his back, performing a lone hand sign to henge said scroll into an olive green backpack.

"You have my word, Hokage-sama,"

It did Hiruzen good to hear such a calm and under control Naruto than running around after his father's bunshin. He nodded to show that they were dismissed and Naruto began walking out of the door, Minato stayed.

"When do you want your Hokage title back Minato?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at his feet, he had never thought of it. He had such a glorious time training Naruto and being a father, that he had forgotten about his shinobi duties. He looked at his preccedor and nodded,

"Tonight,"

* * *

Naruto waited outside of the Hokage office, sighing as his father was taking much to long for his liking. So for now he would twiddle with his necklace. A black charm rested on a silver chain, the charm being an Anbu tattoo with an orange outline and silver shadowing. That outline had to be the only orange on the boy's body which shocked some of the people he had passed today. After all, he was not going to be wearing that god awful orange jumpsuit his father's bunshin had come into contact with.

He then heard the door open with his father walking out of the room, his head held high.

"There will be an official announcement tonight of my return, I have a lot of explaining to do, and the council are already fuming," Minato then narrowed his eyes at Naruto and whispered so only his son could hear,

"Remember your mask,"

Naruto nodded but at the same time, grimaced, he hated his mask.

* * *

An hour passed and the two blondes made it back to Naruto's apartment, the sight of his former home made him shudder as memories came flashing back into his head. Minato saw the sadness in his son's eyes and pulled him in, shutting the door behind them.

Upon entering the apartment they saw a clone of Naruto laying on the couch looking at the ceiling, seeing Minato he smiled and dispelled himself, giving Minato memories of all six years of their absence.

He growled, seventy-two assassination attempts? It was just absurd! The village would be feeling his wrath for a long time to come. But Minato shoved his anger out of his head as he opened the cupboard, there was enough ramen left for the both of them.

Naruto smiled as he saw his father grasp the ramen and set down the henged scroll, the fall changing it back. As he waited for the water to boil, he opened the scroll and began reading.

_The Kage Bunshin is a B-Ranked Ninjutsu, the reason being as it splits the user's chakra equally between himself and the bunshin. Many a ninja are able to preform this technique, but due to their low chakra pools, they can only manage up to around five._

_Since these bunshins are not illusions but solid copies of the user, the bunshins can perform jutsu and even bleed. Even so they will usually disapate with at least two solid blows. Certian Fuinjutsu can extend the life of the clones to take multiple hits and last for possibly years._

_The Taiju Kage Bunshin is an A-Ranked Kinjutsu, this uses the same hand sign as the Kage Bunshin but summons a multitude of clones normally ranging from 100 and above._

_When a bunshin is dispelled, their memories are transferred to the user, but if too many bunshin are dispelled, the memories may override the brain and cause brain-related death._

_To preform the bunshin, please use the following hand sign:_

Naruto looked at the hand sign and crossed both index and middle fingers in front of his chest. As he channeled chakra, he was focusing so much that he couldn't hear the audible poof behind him. Opening his eyes and seeing nothing in front of him but his father finishing ramen, he sighed and wondered if he didn't add enough chakra into the jutsu.  
But his suspicions were turned false as the bunshin he did create poked him on the back of the head,

"Yo boss! You did it!"

Naruto then proceeded to scream and hit the clone, dispelling it and getting flushed with the memory of it's twenty second existence. Minato chuckled and set his bowl of ramen down on the table along with Naruto's, muttering a quick 'Itadakimasu' before quietly eating the noodles.

* * *

Naruto had spent all day working on the Kage Bunshin and Taiju Kage Bunshin that he forgot to learn another jutsu like the Hokage had allowed him to do. Oh well, at least he was pretty much a master at both jutsu.

Night had fallen on the village of Konoha and Naruto made his way to the redevous point where Mizuki was going to 'graduate' the blonde. But it wasn't Mizuki who he saw first, but Iruka, with a sneer on his face.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried out, 'pulling' the mask he was instructed to wear until tomorrow back on.

"So Naruto, what are you doing here? With the Forbidden Scroll none the less?"

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I bring it here and learn a jutsu from it I get to pass!"

'Mizuki?' Iruka thought, but the 'whoosh' of kunai was quickly heard and Iruka went to push Naruto out of the way, planning on protecting the boy.

But Naruto had seen Mizuki and heard the kunai as well, and they called him a Chuunin? Mizuki was definatly high Genin status for his work tonight. Plus, the Naruto that was sitting there with a henged log to look like the scroll was only a Kage Bunshin.

'Naruto' quickly pushed Iruka to the ground, leaving him wide open for the attack of kunai. A smirk on his face, the bunshin took the brunt of the attack, dispelling after four kunai hit him, also dropping the henge on the log.

Iruka stared at the spot he thought Naruto was just in, only to see not only a bunshin take his place, but a henged log as well! But where was Naruto?

* * *

Mizuki snarled as Naruto disappeared, revealing a Kage Bunshin. He turned his head to look behind and to the sides of him,

"Where is that brat?"

"A ninja always looks underneath the underneath!" Naruto shouted two branches down, and this time he was litteral. The bankai sword Itachi had gifted him six years ago was in his right hand as he disappeared and reappeared behind Mizuki in a flash of orange.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was frantically searching for Naruto, the little speed devil had stolen the scroll of Kinjutsu and was up to no good. But all of the sudden he stopped and smiled,

"Yes, I finally got one,"

* * *

Iruka stood, gaping at the sight in front of him. Not only had Naruto preformed a henge and perfect bunshin, but he was wielding a bankai sword and emitting a flash of orange! Not focusing on the battle in progress, he thought back to the bunshin.

It wasn't sickly as the one he had formed today in class, and it took quite a few hits with the kunai. Not only that, but it seemed to be solid. It couldn't be! A Kage Bunshin?

* * *

The bankai sword was still much too large for the Uzumaki to properly wield, but he was having a really good time slicing it against Mizuki! After the blonde shunshined, he quickly flicked his wrist twice which in turn, sliced into the skin on the back of both of Mizuki's forearms. Trying to clutch both to stop the bleeding somewhat, the silverette soon found the sword stuck in his foot, impaling him to the tree.

"Why do you want the scroll Mizuki?" Naruto spat, although curious of his intentions.

Mizuki sneered, "Because with it I can unlock a power so great! And you would benefit from it as well!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "And why is that?"

"Because you are the Nine Tailed Demon Fox!" Mizuki declared, bringing Iruka to tears on the ground, "You will lust for the power that is in that scroll just as I am! Inside is the key to your unlocking! It is all because you are the Kyuubi!"

Naruto smirked, a certain demonic darkness came over him which caused Mizuki to shudder, "You know what Mizuki?" Naruto taunted, he then leaned in closer to his ear, raising his hand behind the Chuunin's head, he quietly whispered,

"I already knew,"

And with that, the hand shot forward and knocked the silverette unconcious. The blonde tore the sword out from the foot of his almost victim and quickly sheethed it onto his back. Crossing his index and middle fingers and summoning some chakra, he created two Kage Bunshins. He then henged them into random shinobi and pointed to Mizuki,

"Take him to interrogation!" Naruto ordered, to which the clones nodded and obeyed. The blonde now leapt off the tree branch and landed a tad too lightly in front of a stunned Iruka.

"Sensei, are you alright?"

The tan Chuunin gaped at the boy and only muttered his name before passing out. The blonde checked his vitals and only diagnosed it as chakra exaughstion, but from what he did not know. Lifting the older male onto his back, making sure not to damage the scroll, the blonde dragged him out of the forest and into the village, stopping at the crowd that was in front of the Hokage's office.

* * *

Many of the Chuunin and Jonin who were preparing to find the rambunctious blonde were shocked to find that he came to them. One of the men saw Iruka positioned on his back, and with no rhyme or reason, feared the worse,

"Murderer!" he screamed, causing many of the shinobi to scream out the same thing. Naruto layed his sensei down in front of the crowd and unleashed a small amount of killer intent, causing some of the weaker shinobi to shudder.

"If anyone wants to check his vitals, you'll see I did not murder my sensei," Naruto addressed the crowd, muttering words such as idiot. Two of the elder shinobi quickly grabbed both of Naruto's arms and held them behind his back, another grabbing the scroll, and yet another taking Iruka to the hospital. One of the Chuunin then cleared a path and motioned the shinobi with Naruto 'captive' forward, calling up to the balcony of the Hokage office.

"Lord Hiruzen! We have caught the boy, red-handed with the scroll!"

The Sandaime walked out of his office and looked down onto the crowd, seeing the predicament Naruto has placed himself in. He chuckled slightly, this was either very coincidental, or, he was playing his part well. But by the looks of the blonde's calm composure, he had long forgotten about his 'idiotic' mask and wore his true colors.

Tauntingly, "And what do you suppose I do with him?"

Many of the Chuunin screamed tales of murder and death upon the boy. Many of them also shout out jail or exile from Konoha. Hiruzen chuckled and tossed his Hokage hat down onto the crowd, much to the shinobi's surprise.

"It's not my decision anymore," Hiruzen declared,

'What are you doing Hokage-sama,' Naruto calmly thought,

One kunochi tried to catch said hat, but she was blinded as everyone else but Naruto by a large yellow flash. Standing in the middle of the crowd, Hokage hat caught in hand, was Minato,

"It's mine,"

* * *

"Daddy, who's fuzzy?" the naive Naruto asked. Minato hesitated, wondering if he should of really mentioned his nickname for the Kyuubi. But he had to continue, Naruto was stubborn just as his mother was, so he would keep pestering him until he spoke.

"First Naruto, do you know of the Kyuubi?"

Naruto shook his head violently, "Of course! You saved the village from it!" Minato nodded and opened his mouth once again to speak, but before he could, his son cut him off.

"WHOA! My dad stopped the K.. Key.. Keyoube! That's so cool!"

Minato chuckled and then paused, his son was about to hate him.

"Well, Naruto, please let me tell you something."

Naruto was listening intently now, clearly his dad had something important to say.

"I never killed the Kyuubi, no one can kill it. But I did defeat it and seal it. Like how I did with the rabbit fur."

The six year old tilted his head, how come none of the villagers knew about this? Every day they preached about how the Yondaime had killed the Kyuubi, and how they were free from its clutches forever. Naruto showed is curiosity once more, "But dad, how come everyone says you killed it?"

Minato sighed, "The Kyuubi is not an animal like most people, it is a mass of chakra, but this mass has been personified greatly over the years. But Naruto, I had to seal it inside of a baby boy, who had been born on that day alone. Naruto, that baby was you,"

The blonde looked at his father in horror, tears started to fill his eyes, "N-No, this can't be true!" Everything he had ever been told about the Kyuubi was a lie, and the young male now realized that this was the reason that the villagers hated him.

But Minato shook his head, "I am so sorry Naruto, but I knew I could trust you to tame the Kyuubi, and not to do harm to anyone with it. But listen closely son, even though it is a mass of chakra, the Kyuubi has feelings, it can speak to you and try to deceive you into using its power. He cannot be trusted yet my son do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, and his mind began to wonder exactly what this great ball of chakra was like. Of course he was angry at his father, but he had to be understanding, right?

* * *

Naruto sat confined to a chair with a chakra cord holding his waist in place. He could easily break out of the simple prison, but he chose not to, keeping his hands locked behind his head and his legs crossed. He looked simply at peace with himself as the council before him raged on about Minato's return to power. Some believed the man to be the true Hokage, but others denied it as much as they could.

"It's a fake! This can't be the Yondaime!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"It's Naruto, he's trying to cause trouble again!"

Finally Hiruzen had had enough, he stood up and slammed his hands against the wood grained surface infront of him. Many of the shouting council quieted with murmurs still floating around the room. Danzo, leader of an underground organization called Root stood and fired even more complaints at the Sarutobi.

"Hiruzen, my comrade, you can't believe that this is truely the Yondaime! Minato Namikaze died on the night he slaughtered the Kyuubi and saved our village. This man, he is disgracing Konoha's name and the 4th's legacy!"

Hiruzen snapped, "This is the Yondaime Hokage! Believe it or not, I will not have him be ridiculed. I was there the day he returned, I saw him be unsealed from Naruto's body, and I take full credibility!"

One of the council members shot their eyes at the so called Yondaime Hokage and started to fire off questions that only the true Yondaime would know,

"The members of Team Minato were?"

"Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin," Minato bowed his head to the last two names, for they had been lost in combat so long ago. Minato remembered each of their deaths well, only being there for Rin's when she was killed by a rogue Iwagakure shinobi who refused to surrender in the war.

The council member snarled and fired again, "Minato's wife and Naruto's birth mother was?"

"Kushina Uzumaki,"

"Who was there on the night Naruto was born?"

Minato's eyes widened, and he averted his gaze to the ground, "Myself, Kushina Uzumaki, Biwako Sarutobi, Taji, and five nameless Anbu, two being from Danzo's sector of Anbu," the blonde paused and snarled, "And him,"

The council member cocked an eyebrow, "Who is this 'him' exactly?"

"The masked man, whom claimed to be the deceased Madara Uchiha,"

And with that, the council members bowed, not only had the man answered correctly, but he had known about who had attacked and killed all of the known shinobi at Naruto's birth. Tears were flowing out of many of the clan leader's eyes they couldn't believe that Minato Namikaze was back in action. Choza Akimichi, the head of the Akimichi clan, snipped the wires containing Naruto and muttered a small apology. The smaller blond smiled and nodded to Choza, "It's fine Akimichi-san," he turned to his father and sighed, "Father, can we go home now?"

Minato turned and nodded, his eyes gazing at the council who were now terrified of who's son they had been trying to kill. The new Hokage glared and an order barked out of his mouth, "I expect a full length report on what has been going on in my absence, including death threats upon my son,"

As the two blondes left the premises the council vacated, all except for two. Danzo turned to Hiruzen and sighed, "Why does he seem more chaotic that usual Hiruzen?" The Sandaime sighed, "It's his chakra, he sealed more than a perfect balance of his chakra inside of Naruto. It took away his life force, sealing it into the young lad, but it also meant that the imbalance would make Minato more brutal when he was unsealed," Danzo cocked his visible eyebrow, "An inperfect balance? But surely Minato would have taken that into account?" The Sarutobi looked at his old teammate and shook his head,

"Minato was under pressure, he didn't have time to think about that, he only hoped that when he was unsealed the Kyuubi would have taken the excess 'evil' chakra into it's system. But as you can see, he was unsealed much before his time, leaving our poor Hokage more rash and chaotic." Danzo nodded but a sick plan was forming inside of him, he would take that power and use it against the Namikaze. He would finally become Hokage!

* * *

_Alrighty! How will this imbalance of chakra hinder Minato as he retakes his role as Hokage? How will the rest of the villagers react? How does Naruto know the shunshin? Find out next time!_

_Also, Naruto will be learning a sealless type of Ninjutsu fighting technique in the near future, I was watching the premier of the new Avatar series and it got me thinking. I formed all the pieces together and finally got something similar to the series Bending down! Also, Naruto being emotionless at the beginning of the Chapter? It only comes out when he's in a fight as will be explained later._

_Please review! I love reviews and they make me type faster! Also feel free to ask any questions you can, I'll also consider any suggestions you all might have!_

_Kyuubi Out!_


End file.
